Our Crazy Love Situation
by Sarah I LOVE ENGLAND Fanfics
Summary: India goes to China's House to find him very drunk. Russia shows up trying to apologize to him. It's just Their crazy love situation.
1. Chapter 1

(China's Pov)  
It's is not very often I get drunk I don't even think a country has even seen me drunk, but today I needed it because Russia's left me. I have NO idea why he did, but I think it's because Belarus doesn't approve of Russia and I, but it doesn't matter what she thinks. Does it ?

Then I got a phone call from India. "Hello" I said, but my voice was slurred so she suspected somthing. "I'm at your door and I've been knocking for 20 minuets so can I come in."she said. She sounded annoyed, Dear god don't let her be annoyed, she scares me when she's annoyed."Sure" I said. Then I heard the door slam and her march up the stairs. Oh god she's not annoyed she's pissed. "Why the hell are you drunk?" she demanded as she walked into my room. I took another sip of vodka. "You better not be turning into me or Iggy" she joked and walked over to me. She sat down in the chair next to me. "No I'm upset" I said craddling the bottle. "Well that's a first" she said and smiled. "How many of those have you had "she asked geting all serious. "I've only had like six" I said. " Why are you here ". "Russia said he hadn't heard from you, so I got worried about you, I'm just checking on you."she said smpotheticaly. Hearing Russia's name made me hurt a little. "Now China, have you ever had a hang-over ? "she asked. "No" I replied "Well I've had many, so you may want me here tonight, and tomorrow."she said with a serious expression.

(India's Pov)  
China stared at me with a look of disbaleife. "Are you sure you want to do that" he asked. "Yea" I replied "I dont want you going through that alone. " He smiled. Then after a little while he fell asleep. I carried/draged China to his bed, and took out his hair. Then I took off his jacket, and shoes placed them on the floor. I then tucked him in, and went to his bathroom and got him a glass of water. After that I took my post in a chair next to his bed. Wow he looks so peacful while he's sleeping. I didn't relize I fell alsleep until I woke up to hear the sound of China vomiting.

(China's Pov)  
I woke up to find Indy asleep next to me in a chair. Then I could tell I was gonna puke so I ran into the bathroom before I could explode. I heard Indy running for the bathroom. Why do I keep calling her that? When she got there I was immedently embarsed, but she didn't run away like I thought she would, she got down next to me and tided back my hair and rubbed her hand on my back. Russia would never do that wait... what did I just say... I think I might... No I'm posotive... I love her.

(India's Pov)  
I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could to make sure China was ok. I knelt down next to him tided his hair up and rubbed his back. He has six bottles of vodka in his system. That's a lot of throw up. When he was done I placed the back of my hand against his forehead. Yep I was right he has a fever. "Lets get you back into bed" I said as I helped him up. "Thanks" he said. "Nobody ever helps me like this". "Don't worry about it" I said. As walked him into his room I noticed how warm his skin had become. I sat him down on the bed and said "Make yourself comfy your gonna be here for a while, I promise I'll be right back ok". "Ok but be back soon" he said as he reluctantly let go of my hand.

Then I walked out of his room, ran down the stairs to grab my coat, but I saw it was snowing so I also grabbed a scarf that was there too and wrapped it around my neck. It kinda looked like one of Russia's. I then walked out of the house to go to the store. I pulled the scarf around my nose and dug around in my pockets until I found my black leather gloves. I pulled them on and began thinking China's been acting weird, maybe I should talk to him. Oh god I hope he's ok I should't have left him there, I mean I love him right... Wait did I just say that. Oh my god I love China! I should tell...wait he's with Russia. GOD I hate myself. I was having a self agument when I got to the store. I then snapped out of it and grabbed a cart Immedently went to the soda and got a two liter bottle of gingerale , I then got the ingrdents for my spicy chicken kabobs and went to the line. I got stuck behind Greece. "Great I'll be here forever." I thought but then Greece grabbed his bags and left. "Paper or plastic miss?" the clerk asked me. "Paper" I said swiping my credit card. "Have a good day miss" he said handing me my bags. "You too" I said and thenI left. I walked back rather quickly I didn't want to leave China alone for too long.

When I got back to China's I noticed his house was like twenty degreese cooler than it was when I left. " China are you OK? I'm back from the store!" I screamed but there was no reply. "He's upstairs sleeping "Russia said from behind me. "Why are you here" he asked. " Well last night when you said you hadn't heard from China I came to check on him because I was worried. When I got here he was drunk as hell so I stayed here so that he didn't hurt himself."I said removig my coat and the gloves. "Do you know why he was drunk as hell?" he asked. "NO, I don't pry."I said walking into China's kitchen."What are you doing"he asked. "I'm making spicy chicken kabobs" I said as I tided an apron around my waste. He didn't say anything after that. I got to work cooking and when I was done the whole house smelled like Indain spices.

"Do you want a kabob Russia?" I asked from the kitchen. "Sure" he said from the couch. I brought him a plate and hurried back into the kitchen. I grabbed a tray and put a plate with kabobs on it. I then grabbed a tall glass and filled it with gingerale. I grabbed the sides of the tray and began walking up the stairs to China's room. I got to the doorway to see him pacing and talking to himself. "I have to tell Indy" he said. "Tell me what " I said cocking my hip. "Why aren't you in bed?". "I had to strech my legs" he said. "And talk to yourself about me" I said smiling. "Get back into bed, I brought you breakfast" I said holding up the tray. "Thanks" he said as he climbed back into bed.

(China's Pov)  
After I climbed back into bed Indy set the tray down on my lap. I patted the bed next to me and she pointed at herself with a shocked face.I nodded my head yes, and she climed up next to me. "Wow" I said taking a bite."These are good". "Secret recipie" she said smiling. When I was done she went to take the tray downstirs but I stoped her. "How long did you sleep." I asked. "Hmm, when I fell asleep it was 7:30 and when I woke up it was 8:00." she said. "But I'm not tired". It would have convinced me, but she yawned and leaned her head against the door frame. "Put that tray down right now and get back into this bed" I said with a serious expresstion. "Ok but Russia's downstairs. Should I tell him to leave?"she said. "He'll find the door, you on the other hand look like a zombie come here now" I said smiling. She laughed, and put her hands out like Frankinstine and made slow steps over to the bed. After she layed down I put my arm around her and she snuggled against me, and wraped her arms around me. I brushed a peice of hair from her eyes. I just now noticed what a pretty green they were, almost like emralds. Then she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. I could tell she was asleep already. I kissed her cheek and her eyes fluttered opened. "What was that" she mumbled "Nothing. Your hair fell so I tucked it behind your ear. Go back to sleep ok Indy'' I said. '' Ok China, love you" she said then she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Oh my god she loves me! Yes! Oh god she loves me. My thoughts were interupted by Indy saying somthing in her sleep. "China, I love you too''.

(India's Pov)  
God I let it slip! I know my hair didn't fall I think he kissed my cheek! What does this all mean? I'll figure it out right?

(China's Pov)  
For a long time I just sat there staring at Indy. She talks in her sleep. First I was mentioned, then she talked about how she couldn't love me because I'm with Russia. After that her dead cat and a muffin came into the mix. I don't know it's not like I can read minds. The Russia thing was weird. So was the muffin thing. Jesus I didn't tell her Russia broke up with me. That's why she's talking about that, it makes so much sence now. I would have kept thinking but l was really tired so I fell back asleep.

I woke up to see Russia in the doorway of my room. Indy was still asleep thank god she would have freaked out if she saw him stareing at us. "Why are you here" I asked scream whispering, I didn't want to wake Indy up. '' I wanted to talk to you but you seem busy" He said and he turned to leave. I saw him drop somthng. A sunflower.


	2. Chapter 2

(China's Pov)

"What was that?"she asked oblivious to the situation. "Nothing" I said getting up. "No so fast' she said sitting up and grabing my arm. "I'm taking care of you. Get back into this bed right now" she said. "No'' I said. "But I'll be right back'' And I left the room.

(India's Pov)  
What the hell! China just left! Before I could think I jumped up to follow him. I ran down the stairs and out the open door without even grabbing my coat or putting on shoes. The winter wind shocked me but I just kept walking. My best lead was a pair of shoe prints. "China!" I screamed. "Where are you?". "Ivan! Will you listen to me" China screamed."NO CHINA! I'm done listening" Russia screams raising his metal pipe above his head. "No" I yelled running in-between the two men. China screamed as the metal pipe came crashing over my head.

**Sorry, I know it's short... Anywho, the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!**

**-Sarah**


End file.
